Who am I? I am YOU
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: The castle of Hogwarts needed a champion to fight for her and her students, so she got one. Dimensional Travel Fic
AN: This was probably the 1st of this type of story that i tried, named it Go with the Flow in Word to see where it took me.

The first things that he noticed was that he was in an expansive hall decked with torches and ornate suits of armour. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, but if what he was feeling was accurate, then the specific circumstances were indeed a first for him.

"For starters," he began. "This place was levelled to the ground many years ago, and I rebuilt it years after the war finished." The lone man muttered to himself as he spied a white glowing orb pulsating in the centre of the room. He didn't have to be a master of occluding his mind either to feel the call of the globe of light that was calling it forward.

"Can I assume that you were the on that called me here, Lady Hogwarts?" the man asked, his rough goatee. "Across a dimensional barrier too if what I feel is correct, what can I do for you?" the room filled with a sense of laughter making the man chuckle.

"Nothing gets passed you, yes I did indeed call for you through the dimensional void. I call upon your service, if you are willing?" there was no voice, but the man heard the words in his mind.

"You want my assistance with a threat that is imminent within your halls?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not just within the bounds of my walls and surrounding lands, but to the entire planet as a whole, my keystone is tied to a major ley-line in this dimension, you understand what will happen as a result of my destruction?"

"The ripples will go far and wide through the multiverse, are your current custodians really that inept?" the man asked with scepticism. "Hold on, is your current headmaster Albus Dumbledore? How many years has this dimensions incarnation of me been within your walls?""

"This incarnation of yourself will start his 4th year this year."

"4th year? Tri-wizard Tournament this year?"

"That is what has been decided, yes."

"Ah, I see where this is going, it's been a while since I caused an upset like this, why not, and if nothing else it'll be fun." The man answered. "Albus a control freak here?"

"Very much so, my primary assets have been nullified and turned to the headmaster's control, he has fallen prey to his own ego."

"Hate it when that happens, I will see to the Goblet first, then I will go meet with the me from this dimension." Said Goblet warped into the room a few feet away from Hogwarts' orb. Touching his hand to the golden chalice he inserted his magic into the Goblet's own and went to work. A few minutes later the large cup flashed a comforting yellow as he withdrew his hand, and magic with it.

"That should take care of anything that anyone tries to change its original design, I will see you again soon my lady." he said before vanishing in a pillar of flame.

The white light in the heart of Hogwarts dimmed a few shades to a light grey.

"For the last time, I believe."

In a cloud of ash the goatee wearing man appeared at the threshold of the house of Number 4 Privet Drive. Taking a cursory look around him, he looked around the area with a critical eye, his eyes pulsating a vibrant green as his vision adjusted.

"A repellent ward, harm intent tied to blood, owl redirection, anti-port and tele wards too, not too much trouble." He spread his hands out, a dome of light expanding from them will they encompassed the property before just opening the door and walking inside. Closing the door behind him he went straight up the stairs and turned left towards the door with the cat flap and the many locks on the side.

Shaking his head with a scowl he turned his palms towards him, closed a fist and yanked it to his chest, the door ripping itself out of its frame and vanishing, exposing a scrawny teenager on a ratty bed with paper thin sheets.

He had to give the kid props, the kids wand was pointed right at him.

"Harry James Potter, on the behest of the Spirit of the castle Hogwarts I've come to retrieve you." He said with not one shred of drama.

"Who the- DAD?" Harry cried out just as the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard, shaking the house.

"Alas I'm not our father, I am in fact **you** , just not from this reality, as I said, the castle brought me here, and I am here to help you."

"Boy!" Vernon Dursley shouted making Harry cringe as the fat man saw the goateed man at Harry's door and charged at him with a yell.

"Starting right now." he said as a beefy fist slammed into the James Potter lookalike, or would have if it didn't pass right through him as if he were an illusion and not a man at all. "If you want, I'll make arrangements so that you will never have to come back here to see this fat man's face ever again. I am essentially you, I can make these changes in your stead because I am beyond the age of 17 and we are the same person I can make these arrangements for you." He said placing his foot in the square of Vernon's back preventing the man on the floor from getting up.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Harry asked wearily.

"Have you covered magical sworn pledges in school yet?" Harry nodded slowly. "I'll swear one to you right now that I only want to help you, never to hold any information you ask from me, from you and if you ask me, protect you. Though I won't be all Dumbledore and not tell you what I'm protecting you from, you ask, I'll answer. Simple enough?" Harry nodded. He made the pledge, magic flashing around him signalling that his pledge was accepted.

"If you're me, you know if anything going to happen to me this year at Hogwarts, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I do indeed know, there will be a tri-school competition held at Hogwarts this year, for everyone that is of age. Your name will find itself drawn in it and you will be forced to compete in a contest for 1000 galleons and supposed 'Eternal Glory'. That will no longer happen to you though, I have made sure of it. Now that I've covered that, you want to get out of here? With me here you don't have to stay here anymore, ever again if you want." Harry's eyes widened.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yep, no more coming back here, I will tell you though that Albus too many names will try to force you back here but he won't be able to; I don't want to brag but I'm easily the most powerful magical on the planet, the only way for me to be defeated is if I breach the magical pledge I made to you moments ago, and I'm not about to lie to myself."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No, Sirius is our Godfather." He answered with a straight face. Harry face palmed. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway we better get a move on, we'll be headed abroad, I'm thinking maybe Australia or France, thoughts?"

"Why those countries?" Harry asked his older companion.

"Two reasons, neither country has as bad a case of blood prejudice as the UK, who are the kings and queens of the pureblood ideology. Secondly, there is only a Kill on Sight order for Sirius Black within the UK, Countries outside the United Kingdom do not, and if he so chooses, because Sirius was never formally convicted, he can if he chooses seek asylum there for false imprisonment."

"Well I've always wanted to visit France…" Harry admitted. His counterpart grinned at him.

"Excellent! Collect all the things you want to take, you won't be coming back here, don't want to leave anything you want to keep behind, that includes clothes too, whilst we're there you'll be getting clothes that are yours and yours alone, no cast offs." Harry's eyes brightened at this, no more Dudley smell! Quick as he could Harry bounced out of the room and towards his old cupboard.

"Don't mind the locks." His older self called as he saw the many locks on the cupboard door rip themselves off the wood falling with a thud to the floor. Collecting his trunk and Hedwig's cage Harry bounded back up the stairs.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" he said with great excitement. His older self grinned before extending his hand out to Harry who took it quickly. In the blink of the eye the two vanished.

In a cave out in the middle of nowhere a shaggy black dog's head shot up as he heard voices coming near.

"…uffles! Snuffles! Here boy!" he heard followed by high pitched whistling. His canine eyes focusing on the person looking for him, obviously, taking in who he knew was Harry, his eyes changing to the bigger person, his eyes widening before he started growling. He launched forward at the man intent to rip him apart with his teeth when he felt his forward momentum jolt to a sudden halt.

"Sirius! It's just me, its ok!" Harry said quickly to the snapping jaws of Sirius animagus form. A moment of tense silence filled the cave as Sirius calmed down. Then the older Harry snorted.

"It's just you, very eloquent mini me." Harry had the decency to blush a shade. "Sirius Black do you want to shift back or would you rather I do it for you? I promise I'm only here to help you." Reluctantly Sirius shifted back to human form.

"Harry, what are you doing, how did you find me, who is this guy and why does he look like your father?"

"That's always the first thing that everyone always says to us that knew him, isn't it mini me?" he asked rhetorically before turning to face Sirius. "Sirius Black, I look like James because he was my father, I am Harry James Potter, from a parallel universe. And before you call bullshit on me, I swore a magical pledge to little Harry here, that I am who I say I am. I tracked you to here and if you want to come with us we're headed to France, where you're not a wanted murderer."

"Holy shit, you're not shitting me are you?"

"If you really want me to I'll swear the same pledge to you that I swore to little Harry here." Older Harry offered.

"No, if you swore it to Harry and you're still alive and magically able I believe you, it might be a while till I actually comprehend it though." Older Harry unfroze Sirius. "France you say? Well it's heaps better than here I can tell you that. How we getting there, Portkey?" Sirius asked. Older harry chuckled.

"Not exactly, take my hand and you'll see." a little hesitant Sirius eventually took the offered hand, small Harry taking the other one before they 'blinked' out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius sputtered as he and both Harry's appeared into the atrium of the French Ministry of Magic.

"I call it the Blink, as long as I know where I'm going, I can go pretty much anywhere I want, intercontinental included. We could have gone to Australia but Harry decided on France." Older harry answered with a grin.

"So, what do I call you, I mean I can't call you Harry, it'd be too confusing." Sirius asked.

"Was thinking I could go by Hadrian, similar enough but different not to get confused. I'm not going to hide who I am, it'll really kick Albus in the balls when he finds out and tries to strongarm answers out of me. Now I think we ought to declare ourselves, I think we're making the people around us nervous." Hadrian said noting the weary looks that the three new arrivals were receiving.

"Sirius, I think that you better go first." Harry said as they reached the check-in station. Nodding in agreement Hadrian nudged Sirius forward.

"Hi there, I'm Sirius Black, and I'd like to request asylum from the British Isles on the grounds of false imprisonment."

"I'm Hadrian Potter with Harry Potter seeking a visitors visa."

"This is only a small hiccup." Hadrian assured Sirius and Harry as they were marched to an interrogation room. "Given the stories spun in the Daily Prophet in Brittan they have to make sure we are who we say we are, the Daily Prophet being what it is and all."

"A Ministry mouth piece?" Sirius added with a quirked brow.

"Not what I was going to say, but good enough I suppose." Hadrian noted with a grin. "I think we're here more for Sirius' status rather than for what I said, because no one will conceive that what I did was possible, Sirius on the other hand is the only one to publicly escape Azkaban in history, though given that he was never convicted of a crime there wasn't much keeping him there." Hadrian said without a care.

"You do know what a dementor is don't you? The Ministry uses those things as guards."

"Oh I know what those things are, where I came from they aren't guards though, kind of hard to be guards when they're dead."

"Say what?!" many people asked at once.

"Say what, what?"

"It's well documented that dementors can't be killed, I'm not even sure if you can classify those things into living or dead." Sirius answered harshly.

"That's because you don't have the proper tools to do the deed with, though I don't like using the term tool for Daisy, she's a valued companion." Blank stares met his words.

"Who or what, is Daisy?" someone asked, almost hesitantly as if they didn't really want to know the answer.

"Daisy is a basalisk that I raised a long time ago, with her permission I put her into stasis and sealed her into a tattoo on my chest, a slitted eye." Hadrian parted his top clothing showing the said tattoo to everyone present before readjusting his clothes.

"You have a freaking BASALIISK sealed away on your chest?!" Harry exclaimed, his minds' eye flashing back to the snake dead in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Okay, first off Harry, I know what you're thinking, but Daisy isn't anything like the one that was in the Chamber of Secrets back at Hogwarts. Daisy is about 1/3 the size of that one and I trained her to speak English, I bred her into existence, so I saw fit to enhance her a bit, she has a set of vocal chords and a secondary and tertiary eye lid, the 1st set negates the death stare, the second induces petrification and the 3rd negates all effects. She also doesn't ooze venom, she excretes it when necessary so there isn't any chance of accidentally coming into contact with such a deadly toxin."

"Whoa, that's wicked."

"She's in hibernation right now, she'll be awake in a few months if you want to meet her. It was by her that I was able to destroy the dementors I came across." Hadrian cleared his throat. "Getting back to the matter at hand, gentlemen, I have written statements prepared here for Sirius, Harry and myself that we'll be willing to swear our magic on to prove who we say we are, and these are charmed to endure anything, you need hard copy evidence on file for transit legalities, they're completely tamper proof too so no worries there." Hadrian retrieved said statements from his inside chest pocket and handed it to the lead interrogator. He, and his colleagues read them over a few times before turning to convene with each other.

"That's a nice bit of magic, right there, those statements." Sirius noted quietly as the French ministry workers were reading them over, their wand casting diagnostics along the way.

"It wasn't that hard a thing to make up really, they work the same as magical contracts, instead of adhering to set terms though, they enforce the statement written on them, if they aren't true then they flare an angry red."

"Sounds like a lucrative business opportunity." Sirius added. Their French companions concluded their discussion and faced the three Englishmen.

"We've talked about it, and, pending on weather our Ministry Curse Breakers and Enchanters can verify the fascinating work on these documents, we'll be happy to let you go about your business here in France, as long as its law abiding. This shouldn't take more than a few hours." The lead man told them.

"That won't be a problem, between the three of us, we still have to map out our ventures here in your country, carry on." Hadrian said happily before turning to Harry. "So tell me Harry, have you ever heard of the veela?" Sirius adopted a wide grin at hearing this.

Dumbledore had only just come back to his office at Hogwarts when he was greeted with the frantic squawking of Fawkes at the various instruments that the Headmaster had set up to monitor the happenings around Privet Drive, they were all going haywire. Quicker than what would normally be impossible for an elderly man like Albus, he was over at his fireplace with floo powder ready in hand.

"Privet Drive!" in a flash of green he was gone. Appearing in the fireplace of Arabella Figg he didn't even pay her or her many kneazels a backwards glance as exited the front door to house number 4. With spells on his half mooned spectacles to see wards, the headmaster could see the deterioration of the various wards he had built around the property falling to pieces around him, the coveted blood ward completely non-existent. With haste not seen in an elderly man, Albus marched to the home of Petunia Dursley to investigate; only to be violently thrown back to the street as he approached. Drawing his wand, Dumbledore drew a complex set of strokes with the stick of wood, a pale blue hue a reward for his efforts.

"A Dumbledore repellent ward? Who would do such a thing?" he asked, scandalized. "I must convene the Order, we can't have Harry gone missing before the year starts." His thoughts on the upcoming tournament as he disappeared with a sharp crack.

Harry, Hadrian and Sirius were in a sitting room with officers of the legal teams of the French Ministry over Sirius plea for sanctuary.

"…now have the backing of the French Ministry, a statement will be made on behalf of yourself by a legal representative to the press, you are after all, still labelled as an escaped convict." The man finished explaining.

"Speaking of which Mr Black, we would be very interested to know how you managed to escape the British's most infamous 'inescapable' prison?" the mans partner asked curiously.

"You better tell them the truth Sirius, they are going out on a limb to help you." Hadrian said quickly to Sirius as he spotted the black haired man get fidgety.

"Dementors don't effect the minds of animals as well as humans, in my grim animagus form I was able to offset most of the negative effects of their presence."

"You're an animagus? I don't recall that being in your file anywhere." The lead officer questioned.

"I wasn't registered, James and I chose to become animagi during our Hogwarts years to help with our friend Remus Lupin's monthly lunar transformations as a werewolf. I'm a giant dog, easily able to wrestle with a werewolf without much chance of injury. James was a stag with a large set of antlers, easily able to assist in the nights of Remus' transformations." Sirius answered honestly.

"That reminds me, we ought to send a missive to Remus to come join us. As a means of bribery, you can add that I have the cure for lycanthropy, which ought to get him here quickly." Hadrian said with a grin. Everyone's eyes bugged out at him hearing this.

"You what?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious, it is a gene splicing virus, like any virus it can be treated, and cured, though the cure isn't instant, it will take at least 3 months to settle in as the injection finds the affected area and suppresses its link to the hosts magic, cutting off its ability to change the hosts magic on the lunar event, which in turn changes the hosts body; once the host has starved the virus of the magic that it needs to exist, it dies."

"You talk as if the affliction is alive." A frenchman asked.

"A werewolf that keeps his mind with the Wolfsbane potion during transformation will tell you that the potion only takes the edge off, they still have to fight the animal within, the virus' animal magic that they have inside them, the potion just makes it much easier to keep their mind during the change. I expect that when this treatment becomes widely known, within half a decade the werewolf affliction will be eradicated, those that refuse the treatment, such as Fennier the Feral, Greyback are the only concern I have, he will treat it as a threat to his 'pack' and seek to destroy it at its source, which is me; if he tries to off me, as so many have tried in the past I'll bifurcate him with a ribbon cutter."

"Whoa, this is going to make headlines the world over." The other Frenchman muttered as the ramifications of this started to hit home.

"That's the idea, my dear Frenchman, this is a great way to make a statement to the world just what I think of their status quo. Now do I need to swear an oath to this cures credibility before you start broadcasting to the world that lycanthropy will become a thing of the past?" Hadrian asked. Needless to say, an oath was given.

Life for Remus Lupin wasn't easy, always having to live off very little and apart from his teaching Defence at Hogwarts last year, his employment opportunities were always suspect to change due to his lycanthropy affliction, employers were a little weary of hiring people that were unavailable one week a month because of the lunar cycle.

It was extremely hard on Remus this last few months regarding his transformations, going an entire year with the wolfsbane had been a great help, the months after he no longer had it anymore made his transformations that much more painfull, still, he'd made due though a lot worse before.

'Mom didn't raise no woos.' He thought ruefully as he went back to the task at hand, packing another box full of items in thr back of a store in muggle London. At least here he could earn money without the stamp of being a werewolf hanging over his head, even if the pay he received was far less than ideal, enough to keep up rent in a seedy apartment but little else. So it took him completely by surprise when an envelope addressed to him popped out of thin air on top of the box he had just finished packing.

Hesitantly Remus took the envelope in his hands to look it over, mindful of any spells on it. Descreetly drawing his wand he cast a few detection charms he knew. The charms coming back clean Remus cautiously opened the letter. There was very littlr in it, but the contents were life changing.

Dear Remus J Lupin,

We hope this letter find you well, we of the French Ministry of Magic have come into the possession of a potential werewolf cure. As we are in the process of granting one Sirius Black asylum from the British Ministry of magic, your name came up a few times.

With your permission, if you are willing, clinical trials of this cure will begin the week after next just prior to the start of the lunar cycle, should you choose to accept this opportunity please send a reply via post owl to the French ministry and a portkey will be sent to collect you.

Kind regards,

Seignior Andre Jackobson

French Ministry of Magic, France.

With a fast few words of thanks to his now ex-employees, Remus, quickly as possible went to his shady apartment, packed up his things, sent a letter to his landlord of thanks before leaving for Diagon Ally, he had a reply to issue.

Hadrian was looking very amused with himself as he and Harry were walking down the street. But by no means was this a normal street, it was a street in a veela colony, a place that Hadrian had suggested they take Harry to show him a side to magic that was unique to this country. He was highly amused at Sirius' expression, being of Black family decent he had some degree of occlusion that helped with the allure effect of the veela, but it wasn't perfected enough to nullify it either. Harry on the other hand was just gazing around in wonder, no trace of allure effect on him at all.

'His mental fortitude is pretty good for a 13 year old, given what he's lived through though I'm not surprised.' Hadrian mused as they, see Hadrian and Harry, half dragging Sirius through the colony.

"Hadrian, what's wrong with Sirius?" the teen asked finally having had enough of the 'far away' look the man of Black was showing.

"The veela are a very particular people Harry, they have about them a particular magic that unconsciously calls males to them, you know of the myth about the Sirens in the middle of the ocean, that called sailors from across the world to their deaths, the veela are the truth behind it, they exemplify beauty, any weak willed man will be completely ensnared in the allure that veela radiate, and though veela can control the effect of their allure it can never actually be turned off as it is part of their magic, which cannot be turned off. Piss a veela off however and they can and more than likely will, transform into their avian forms and throw fireballs at you, and attempt to shred you to pieces. They are the reason behind the saying 'beauty is more than a pretty face', all woman should be respected, but showing respect and being a doormat for the fairer sex is a line that many do not know how to navigate." Hadrian lectured on as they walked.

"Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem for some people." Harry said, his mind immediately conjuring Ron before shaking it clear.

" _You know a lot of us for someone so young_ ," a veela commented, overhearing Hadrian's explanation. " _One would have to wonder how you might have accumulated such knowledge, as some of which you speak can only be known and shared from veela themselves._ "

" _When you live to be twice as old as the alchemist Nicolas Flammel you will learn a few things, mademoiselle. Other facts of your nature were told me in confidence and I feel no shame in telling my counterpart here, as we are in essence the same person._ But forgive me, where are my manners, I am Hadrian Potter and this is my wayward younger counterpart Harry, the man with us is Harry's Guardian Sirius Black, under the French Ministry's asylum for the case of miscarriage of justice." Hadrian said slipping from French to English without pause.

"Tell everyone, why don't you." Sirius grunted out, barely audible. Hadrian locked eyes with the veela that was staring them down, clearly not believing him of his story, his eyes sharpening a few degrees making the veela flinch back.

" _Madam do not be so quick to dismiss what I say out of hand, to do so would be, unwise._ " Hadrian spoke again, in yet another different tongue, which was very close to screeches, Harry looking on in wonder at just how such a thing was possible. The teenager wasn't too surprised when the veela jumped back in shock, obviously she understood what Hadrian had said, and by the shocked looks of the veela around them who had heard Hadrian, they were baffled as well. Sirius looked around a little off centre.

"Eh, Hadrian, what did you just say to them?"

"I told the dear madam here what I thought of being painted as a liar, that is an insult I will never let slide; I am a man of honour, and to be slandered as anything but honourable is something I will, if I must, kill, to maintain." Hadrian said, his voice sharp as steel. Hadrian turned to Harry. "Learn this lesson well, in the magical world those of real worth put a lot of stock in personal honour, no matter the house, class or blood or family one has, to lose that it would be better to die than to live with the shame. The French know this better than the British ever will, of that I am certain. It is a hard lesson to learn, even harder to live by, but I believe it to be the primary view that the magical world has long lost sight of, which is why the abuse of dark arts is so prevalent all over the world." Hadrian explained, everyone in earshot listening, drinking in his every word. The veela who had disturbed Hadrian had all but shrunk into the crowd, another in her place, a regal veela with a look of interest.

"You three, please come with me, the Matriarch wishes an audience with you." She asked politely yet firmly. Shrugging his shoulders Hadrian led Sirius and Harry to the main tent of the colony, the largest and most important looking one at the head of the village.

"For the veela's peace of mind, might I suggest that we offer up our wands, that we may pose no threat to the Matriarch." Hadrian suggested, which both Sirius and Harry agreed to, they didn't need to have any incentive for any veela to start chucking fireballs at them, and they had seen a few pint sized veela, obviously in training to gain control of their avian powers. Hadrian's companions withdrew their wands, hilt first to a veela whom was obviously standing guard.

" _These two offer their wands before our seeing the Matriarch, do take care not to harm them._ " Hadrian said to her, in the screeching language like earlier.

" _What of your wand, monsieur?_ " she asked politely. Hadrian grinned at her.

" _Mademoiselle, I've not needed a wand in centuries, I do not have one._ "

"Very well, then you may pass, the Matriarch will see you." Bowing in respect Hadrian walked carefully, Sirius and Harry following cautiously, a veela leading them in.

"Matriarch, the three you requested a meet with have arrived." She announced.

"Very well, leave us," the voice of the Matriarch sounded from behind a curtain held up around what Hadrian assumed was a chaise lounge. "You have a lot of nerve coming into my colony and starting such a commotion."

"With respect, Matriarch Delocour, I was teaching my counterpart, Harry Potter, about your nature. It was never intended to cause a commotion with your people, it was one of your veela who had overheard my words and taken it the wrong way." Hadrian explained.

"Why would you think such a thing a necessity?"

"I know for a fact, that your granddaughters will be on English soil this year for participation of the Twi-Wizard tournament to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As your granddaughters are of veela decent, you would not think to send them alone, you will send several of your colonists to keep an eye on her, as is your responsibility as Veela Matriarch. All I was doing was educating Harry and his guardian with information I gained from your daughter, Apolline, from a different dimension parallel to this one." Hadrian said truthfully. Unexpectedly the curtains parted, revealing the personification of a siren, an allure blasting off her sending Sirius into a drooling mess and Harry barely able to contain himself, Hadrian though was completely unaffected.

"Puff up all you want Matriarch Delacour, it won't work on me. Out of respect for where we are I will not reciprocate and unleash my **own** aura, as no one would be able to withstand the pressure. I pray that I have made my point, and that you will, kindly, rein in your allure before my counterpart and his guardian forget how to breathe." Hadrian asked the harpy visage in front of him. A few seconds of screeching later the harpy image began to fade and an exquisite beauty took its place.

"My apologies, Traveller, I know of your words outside, but I had to make sure in person the validity of your statements before." Matriarch Delacour explained. Hadrian tilted his head in understanding.

"Matriarch, I may not agree with what you did, but I understand the reasons why you did it, I pray that will be a onetime occurrence?" Hadrian asked with a raised brow. The matriarch nodded her head.

"You will have no trouble from me or my veela, I vow it. Now how would you feel about a private tour, some things are best shown by a veela herself. Afterwards, I might have a proposition for you Traveller, if you are willing." She said gesturing for the three of them to follow her as they left the tent.

After a time Hadrian, Harry and Sirius found themselves at a tea house with three other tagalongs, namely the 3 other Delocour woman, Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle, the elder two talking with Sirius and Hadrian, the younger talking rather avidly with Harry.

"…telling me you killed something that big and deadly with a sword?" Fleur asked astonished as Harry recounted his foray into the Chamber of Secrets 2 years ago. Bashfully Harry nodded.

"There was a lot of luck involved, and Fawkes helped a lot by taking out the snakes eyes." Harry explained, trying as much as he could to downplay his involvement in killing the giant serpent.

"And the phoenix, Fawkes you said its name was, just came out of nowhere with the hat the sword came from, Harry, that sounds very staged, a phoenix cannot be called by anyone other than they who they have developed a bond with, and only meeting the firebird only once before it could not have happened then, if at all." Fleur explained, very confused. Harry's face scrunched up in thought.

"The headmaster said that it was my loyalty to him that called Fawkes to the chamber."

"Phoenix' are covered at Beuxbaxtons Harry, we have one that freely lets us study it for our Magical Animal Care Classes, if Fawkes was there it was because he was sent there, your headmaster could have come if he wanted but left you there against impossible odds, the fact that you came out of it alive was a minor miracle." Fleur explained.

A table away Hadrian, Sirius, Appolline and the Matriarch were slightly eavesdropping.

"She's not wrong, if he wanted to Dumbledore could have gone to the Chamber of Secrets with the phoenix, the fact that he didn't and sent a hat that coincidently had a mystical sword appear from it says a few things, none of them good." Hadrian muttered.

"It is, it is a wonder how Dumbledore can handle so much, juggling 3 fulltime positions at the same time, and it is part of the reason why the French do not trust him as openly as the English do." Appoline said with a sniff.

"The way that some people think of him, you'd think he could part the great sea on a whim." Sirius commented lowly. Further comments were swallowed when they saw and felt the flaring of a fireball coming into being above Fleur's hands, a harpish shriek ringing in their ears.

"They put dementors around a school of children? What the heck are the British thinking?" Fleur raved, shocked gasps from the Matriarch and her daughter were heard next after hearing that.

"That's part of the reason why, before leaving the French Ministry, I spoke to a lawyer about changing citizenship, for Harry, the circus that the British Ministry has become is a total joke, better to abandon ship before it sinks underneath us, and tries to take Harry with it. Part of the problem with the magical world at large is that it doesn't take responsibility for the mess they create, if they can get away with pawning responsibility off to someone else they will do it without a thought, en mass they have a sheep mentality which is just sickening. The whole notion of 'everyone believes it, so it must be true.' Bull is another example of why the magical world at large is due for a massive overhaul." Hadrian said with a scowl, the other three adults nodding in agreement.

"100 dementors with a single patronus? Are you kidding me?!" Fleur cried out in shock drawing the attention of the adults again.

"Harry, you might want to show them, in this case, I believe, seeing really is believing." Hadrian spoke up, encouraging the teenager to flex his magical muscle. A little self-conscious of all the attention on him, Harry withdrew his wand, closing his eyes to draw out the proper memory, the feeling of happiness and love it gave him.

"Expecto Patronum." He incanted clearly. A near solid stag of misty white erupted from Harry's wand, drawing the attention of everyone within sight.

"Merde that is the most powerful patronus I have ever seen." Appoline exclaimed as she watched the stag trot around the area.

"We could cast that mid third year, but only cast with such proficiency at the end of the year." Hadrian explained to everyone as he extended his hand outward, a much more mature looking stag with far larger antlers joined the first, nuzzling the smaller stag with a fatherly grace. The two stags held for another 2 minutes before they both dispelled into mist and evaporating away.

"Merlin whoever gets on the wrong end of your wand, Harry; that is a very impressive amount of power you're packing." Apolline praised the teen. Harry ducked his head abashed.

"Harry its ok to be proud of your power, don't let yourself be restricted to others expectations of you, if people are threatened by who you are and what you can do they have no place within your life, it is a very important lesson in life to learn if you want to live happily." Instructed Hadrian, Appoline nodding in agreement. While agreeing with Hadrian, the Matriarch Delocour was giving Hadrian a whimsical once over, as if coming to an important conclusion.

"Harry, why don't you show my granddaughters your flying skills you talked about, both girls are very fine flyers and I'm sure wouldn't mind the company up in the air, brooms are where they always are." She suggested, though Hadrian could tell it was more of an order. Nodding happily Fleur took Harry in hand and led him off and away, Gabrielle following eagerly.

"You would like to speak of something out of earshot of the children, I take it?" Sirius commented. Nodding her head the Delocour Matriarch turned to face Hadrian.

"Indeed Sirius Black. Before when you introduced yourself to me and mine, I saw a great man with great respect for those around him with power in droves, more than I have ever seen. Sitting and listening to you here and now you have shown a fine impression of what you seek in both life and the world and it has impressed me. You have said once before you knew of the veela from a previous incarnation of my daughter Appoline, I am curious to the exact nature of what existed between you and she." The Matriarch asked.

"The Appoline I knew and the one seated here now are not the same, Matriarch, through similar in many ways there are differences that are subtle to some, obvious to others. The Appoline Delocour I knew was right handed and vicious in charms, Appoline here and now is left and a master of Transfiguration, based on the level of power I can feel flowing through her, based strongly around the avian variety of animal animation and conjuration. The Appoline I knew taught me all she thought I would find necessary about veela, as I was leading schools of them after the Great Schism, a period of time where governments had fallen and anarchy taking its place, a century from now give or take."

"So I am to understand that, from what you have told me, my Appoline from your original home, showed you the many cultures and laws of the veela people? Including that of magical bondings?" the matriarch enquired. Comprehension dawned on Hadrian's face, his eyes shifting to a stained glass green as he peered at the half veela in front of him.

"Well, this is certainly interesting. I take it that you can feel the pull starting to develop Appoline?" Hadrian asked, his eyes tuning back to a piercing green. The blonde mother of two nodded slowly, an unreadable expression displayed on her flawless face.

"As you might remember from a conversation once had before, veela seek out powerful men to bond with, one such bond had begun to develop between my daughter and you, I could see its beginning shortly after we sat down here listening to young Harry and your exploits." The Matriarch revealed.

"If you saw it happen why not speak up? Surely this will interfere with your daughter's marriage?" he asked incredulously, he couldn't believe that she would just sit there and let it happen.

"The union that exists between my daughter and that of Jean Sebastian is a magical union, Appoline was in the midst of conquering her veela urges when she and Jean Sebastian underwent this course, it was never a marriage." The matriarch replied.

"They have two children together!" Sirius replied adamantly. "One much younger than the oldest."

"Veela mature at a different rate than normal human beings, half veela even more so in Gabrielle's case, my youngest grandchild is 13 years old, her veela nature makes her appear as she does till she is at the state of change, all veela go through this stage at different times of their life, just as no two teenagers go through puberty at the same time. The union between Jean Sebastian and Appoline was based on protocol with his family, it is not the same as what has transpired here, all that needs to be said to make this permanent is the consent of the veela and this bonding will cement and her union to Jean Sebastian dissolved as if it never was. I need not ask Hadrian of his choice, he is a man on honour and would not withdraw from such a commitment, which would have long reaching consequences for Appoline," Hadrian nodded in agreement to the Matriarch's words. "So all that remains is Appoline's acceptance of the bond."

"I accept mama, this power I feel, it's quite nearly intoxicating, if I were of less mental fortitude I could lose myself in it." With that said there was a golden flash between Hadrian and Appoline that vanished seconds later, Appoline's silver jewelled ring, the representation of her union with her, now, ex-husband, vanished without a trace.

"Well," Sirius said rubbing the back of his head. "That happened, what happens now?"

"I expect a visit from a very irate Jean Sebastian very soon, about his dissolved union with Appoline."

"He would never say it around me," Appoline said with a frown. "But I knew he was always so proud of our union, even if it was by blind luck my magic chose him as the most suitable candidate, if it weren't for following procedure there would have never been a union in the first place. This will be a big hit to his ego and to his standing with his colleagues."

"So, Hadrian is you?" Fleur asked incredulously.

"Essentially, he is someone that I could've been, as he explained to me; there are an infinite number of dimensions, he told me that Hogwarts Castle, which rests on a magical leyline, brought him here to this dimension to kick the world up the butt about their dark lord problems, and to help me out, as I'm somehow integral to the whole scheme that's floating around the Castle. Every year at that Castle something has either happened to me or something centred around me in some way, I'm almost certain from hindsight that the whole philosopher's stone incident was orchestrated with me in mind to meet the not so dead Tom Riddle Jr, Hadrian explained to me about how Voldemort came to be and said that to call him by that fake name he made up was just adding to the _things_ ego. He has an entire nation scared to say it so his ego is beg enough as it is."

"And your second year, you can't tell me that in a whole school of teachers, and a ghost that teaches history, that no one could pinpoint that it was a basilisk that was petrifying people, given that the Slytherin motif is a snake and the list of things that can petrify people is a very small. And your last year...something, or someone is orchestrating events around you, to prepare you for a fight that really isn't yours." Fleur added.

"I'm betting it's the Headmaster of yours, one person cannot hold that many fulltime positions and not get overcome with power or an inflated opinion of themselves." Gabrielle declared.

"It's funny, you can't talk about anything like this back in the UK without someone overhearing you and calling you out as a dark wizard, but the second someone comes out and says Tom's fake name everyone shuts up and looks at you as if you committed a grave crime. Even my best friends have told me to cut it out saying the fake name, as if saying it were to bring him back to full bodied form, it gets really annoying." Harry said shaking his head.

"So what are you going to do?" Fleur asked curiously. "It doesn't seem like Tom is done trying to kill you, and the maddening thing about all this is that you have no idea why he's trying to kill you in the first place."

"Hadrian told me the reason is centred on Dumbledore's belief Divination, but I don't know nearly enough about that stuff to gain any answers." Harry answered. Fleur let loose a string of swears in French.

"Beuxbaxtons doesn't have such a course, so I can't offer you any insight on what that might mean." Fleur said sadly.

"It's ok Fleur, I'm sure the answers will come, I just hope they're not too late when I do get them; at least now I have Hadrian to help me." Harry said with relief.

"Why don't you ask Hadrian, I'm sure he'd have the answers you're after." Gabrielle suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, he did swear a pledge to me when we met that he would answer anything I asked him and not to hold it back 'for me greater good', and if I ask why he has to answer because of the pledge. Thank you Gabrielle!"

"I'm your friend Harry, if I can help you in any way I will do it, provided that I tell you first, it's your life after all." She said brightly.

"I wish my other friends felt the same way, half the time I think they do things to help me, without telling me and I don't like it."

"I'll tell you now Harry, that I won't hold secrets from you." Gabrielle said quickly, Fleur mimicking her an instant later.

"Not that I'm not happy talking with you two, but weren't we going to go flying?" Harry asked a little bemused. Fleur flushed a little in embarrassment.

"I got so caught up talking that I completely forgot, let's go, I want to see that Wonskie Feint you told us about." She said eagerly rushing off to collect the brooms. Harry grinned, this was going to be fun.

Hadrian and Appoline were talking quietly as they came upon their charges flying in the air playing a game of broom tag, Matriarch Delocour having departed back to her domain to settle other affairs. Reaching the flying area the two just watched as the three flew randomly to avoid getting tagged.

" _Harry is a remarkable flyer for his age_." Appoline commented as she watched Harry bank hard to the right, narrowly avoiding a speeding Fleur.

" _Not too surprising, if Harry were to undergo the animagus trials I'm certain that he'd achieve a flying form of some sort, depending on the power he has when, and if, he attempts it he could get anything from an eagle to a wyvern._ " Hadrian said absently. Appoline looked at him appraisingly.

" _You're him though, in a sense, yes? So what is your form? You have one, obviously._ " She asked. Hadrian chuckled.

" _Perceptive little veela you are, yes I have one, I undertook the trials when I was about 3 centuries old, by then I had more than enough power to achieve my form, I'm a midnight phoenix._ " Appoline gaped at him.

" _You just keep throwing surprises at me, are you ever going to stop?_ " she asked, a little in awe, no wonder her veela magic had sought to bond with him.

"I highly doubt that'll happen any time soon, you can learn a lot when you live to be over a millennia, I'm a master linguist and can speak every language, some require a little transfiguration of the vocal cords to sound properly, and again transfiguration to the eardrums for the brain to process the sounds you hear into words to understand, parceltongue being one of them but that's a particularly tricky one to get the hang of." He explained.

A sharp crack on air displacement signalled the appearance of someone apparating in the colony.

"Aparating is so noisy and not to mention uncomfortable, whoever that was just now was not in a good mood." Hadrian commented. "We should get them down here to tell them what's happened." Appoline nodded in agreement.

"Could you three come down here a moment? Hadrian and I have something to tell you." A sonorous charmed Appoline called to the three flying teens. Moments later the three teens were grounded and dismounting.

"Has something happened maman?" Fleur asked, Gabrielle mimicking the question, Harry just looked at Hadrian questioningly.

"Two things have happened as a result of our visit to the veela colony Harry, one is that you have found a friend in these two lovely ladies, the other is me bonding with Appoline, so essentially girls, I'm your stepfather now. I hope you don't mind spending more time with Fleur and Gabrielle Harry, because you'll be seeing a lot more of them." Hadrian explained. "Girls, I understand that this might be a little weird, I promise I will make this as comfortable for all of us as possible. Also, I'm not going to try and take Jean Sebastian's place as your father, but I will be here for you if you wish it."

"On another note entirely, we'll be headed for England for the Quidditch World cup in a few days." Appoline dropped with a smirk.

"WHAT?!"

"WIFE!" an enraged man called as he stalked towards the quartet.

"Don't tell me that that's…" Hadrian began.

"Yes, that is my ex-partner Jean Sebastian. It was probably him we heard apparate into the colony." Appoline answered as the visage of an aristocratic Frenchman marched toward them, short trimmed brown hair framing a high cheekbone face.

"I will say this, I'm very glad your daughters are veela and inherited your features Appoline, and I don't think that his would be very flattering for either Fleur or Gabrielle." Hadrian couldn't help but say.

"Appoline, what in the hell is the meaning of this, why would you dissolve our marriage!? Answer me!" he roared.

"Sir, control your volume or I will strike you mute, I do not appreciate having anyone shout at me or mine, in any fashion." Hadrian declared sternly, turning the irate frenchmans ire to the man in question.

"Yours!? Nom foyer! You stole my wife from me!" he declared moving to draw his wand from his robes to start cursing. Hadrian's eyes flashed green.

"Slandering my character sir, is an offence I take very seriously, I have killed people for such transgressions. Know who you speak to before you even think to start casting spells, you have no idea who I am or what I can do to you. I can understand that you are upset, however, you will speak with calmly with respect or not at all, understand?" Hadrian turned to look at Appoline, nodding for her to speak.

"Jean Sebastian, you have been my partner for 18 years, I am not trying to go against all of what he have had together in our union, understand that initially this was not my choice, my veela magic has reacted and bound me with this man, Hadrian Potter. At the suggestion of my mother, the Matriarch and by my own choice I have accepted." Appoline explained.

"B-but WHY? Why with this, this foreigner?"

"Because Jean Sebastian, he is a fountain of magical power, compared to him, you are a leeetle boy playing in a rain puddle. I'm sorry Jean Sabastian, but this is how it is."

"You are MY veela! You-" Hadrian slid his finger over his Adams apple, Jean Sebastian's voice suddenly died in his throat.

"You have insulted the Lady Appoline Delocour in front of her children, as well as her bonded, in their sanctuary, be thankful I only removed your voice, next time I would take your life if only it wouldn't rob both Fleur and Gabrielle of their father. That is your only warning Jean Sabastian, veela are not property, to even think such a thing is despicable, it is all I can do not to cut you in two. Now be gone!" with a violent swish of Hadrian's hand Jean Sebastian vanished out of sight.

"Where did you send him?" Appoline asked curiously.

"Nowhere bad, I am not petty, I sent him where his magic calls home, wherever that might be. Hopefully the next time he will be a little more civilized." Hadrian answered. "Now with that drama temporarily circumvented, yes Appoline was serious, you are going to be attending the Quidditch World Cup in a few days, which means travel arrangements will need to be made." Hadrian declared. "Before then, however, I believe we should have a sit down and get to know each other, no doubt Harry here has told you about my rather, peculiar, origins, is there anything you would like to ask?"

Dumbledore was writing up another search authorization to look for Harry on a national scale using the power of the position of Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W when his fireplace erupted in flames indicating an incoming floo call. Potting his eagle feathered quill Albus accepted the call, moving to address the caller.

"Monsier Dumbledore! We of the French Ministry have taken note of the international BOLO you have posted for one Harry James Potter, and am calling to convey to you that he was sighted here within our Portkey arrivals and departures terminal, along with two other men, one named Sirius Orion Black granted asylum on French soil from the British Ministry for unlawful arrest with sworn, signed writs that states that Black was never convicted of any crime." The Frenchman told him. Dumbledore almost let out a sigh of relief, he could fix this mess with little trouble and get Sirius back under house arrest and his influence on Harry blanketed when he rewound the French ministry worker's words in his head.

"Who was the other man?" the elder wizard demanded. The French worker quaked at the question.

"He said his name was Hadrian Potter monsier Dumbledore, we have a sworn magical oath to his identity, and it is valid to all our curse breakers and rune experts, including our Gringotts branch as we found out later on. If half of what I hear about what this man can do is true then this will shake up the magical world as we know it." The man began to ramble.

"Do you know where they went?" Dumbledore demanded. The French ministry worker actually flinched at the tone this time.

"From what I can determine, the one named Hadrian said something about exotic phenomena." He answered feebly. Dumbledore's eyes gleamed, he knew where to look next. Giving a hasty thank you Albus ended the floo call, he had preparations to make.

"Albus! Albus!" the frantic cries of Molly Weasley flared in the fireplace, halting the aged man.

'Damn that woman!' he internally raved, she would not leave him alone. Masking his face with a concerned look to cover up his annoyance the headmaster turned to the mother of seven.

"What seems to be the problem Molly?" he asked 'Other than the fact that you're in my fireplace.' He added silently.

"It's Harry, Albus! He's not answered a single letter all summer', owls we send won't leave! We were going to bring him to the World Cup with us but we can't get in contact!" wailed the woman.

"Relax Molly, Harry is currently in France, someone unknown has taken him away, I was just about to leave to retrieve him. Rest assured that I will bring him to your home as soon as I'm able." He said placating the frantic woman. This visibly calmed the woman down.

"A prophecy? About me?" Harry asked incredulously. Hadrian nodded.

"15 years ago, before you were born the Headmaster was in Hogsmeade undertaking an interview for the Divinations teacher from a descendant of a well-known Seer, one Sybil Trelawney. The prophecy foretells that there will be a child born on death of the seventh month, will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, will defeat him and mark him as his equal." Hadrian explained.

"Wait up! Are you telling me that my current Divinations teacher was the one that gave the prophecy that started all of this?" Harry exclaimed.

"That's it exactly, though your teacher has no means of channelling this gift she has, hoping that alcohol will trigger it so she can better grasp it, but the Seer gift doesn't work like that, it can't work like that, its part of the reason why Seers don't ever remember their predictions."

"So that's what that was all about." Harry said in comprehension. He quickly explained the events of the end of third year about Trelawney giving the prediction after class that freaked him out. "She came out of it completely disorientated."

"That's it exactly. Now back to my explanation, Trelawney gave the prediction just as Dumbledore was about to get up and leave, reject her application when the foretelling happened. Afterwards Albus changed his mind and hired her, having a Seer on staff would only help him. It's also why he keeps her in the castle at all times, in case she goes into another trance and gives another prophecy, in fact I'm more than certain that a lot of the instruments that are decorating the headmasters office are various monitoring devices that record dear Sybil's every move, every word. Because the interview was in a Hogsmeade bar and not in Hogwarts, someone overheard the first few lines of the foretelling and ran before the Headmaster could do anything." Hadrian continued.

"Who was it?" Harry asked, completely enthralled.

"Severus Tobias Prince Snape. He took the information he heard to Tom Marvolo Riddle, self-styled lord of the Dark, Voldemort. Now as with all prophecy interpretation is key, and there were two babies born at the end of the seventh month that year in the UK, you and Neville Longbottom. We don't need to guess which he picked, the scar on your head tells us all we need to know, he chose the half blood, like himself over the pureblood. As the then, Severus Prince, had a life debt owed to James Potter this should have killed him instantly, however Dumbledore was able to prevent this with an oath sworn from Snape to him which saved his life from being taken. That's part of the reason why he hates you, as you are in a sense, holding his life in your hands, the other reason is of course, that he was a childhood friend of Lily Evans which grew into an obsession, bordering on stalking. Your very existence taunts him, in his minds eye you exist to mock what he could never have but wanted above all else. And he takes out his anger of your mother's choice on you."

"What about his teacher's oath, all of our teachers at Beuxbaxtons are sworn to an oath before they're employed to teach children." Appoline asked quickly. Harry shrugged.

"From what I can understand based on everything that I've heard from Harry, Snape either is under a very loose oath or none at all, his teaching bias is well known within the last few generations of Hogwarts Students, everyone not in Slytherin is picked on mercilessly, any teachers oath would make that impossible. The House system of Hogwarts is a massive joke ever since Severus Snape became a teacher and head of House Slytherin, in fact with that school no one on staff should hold more than 1 post, and there are 5 staff members that have more than they can handle. The Twi-wizard Tournament should take the heat off of you this year in school; the pureblood faction of the British government and Hogwarts Board of governors are pitching to host it at Hogwarts, which will happen and Dumbledore will announce it at the Welcoming Feast after announcing that the quidditch inter-house cup will be cancelled in favour of said tournament. Now given that it's a Tri-wizard competition, a contingent of Beuxbaxtons and Durmstrang students will be at Hogwarts to participate." Hadrian explained.

"A year with no drama, that would be something…" Harry said with a relief.

"Back to what I was saying before about that Prophecy, my coming here at the calling of Lady Hogwarts Herself will throw everything out of whack, someone will try to enter your name into the Tournament to use you in a ritual to resurrect the fallen Tom Riddle in the final task, all of this dictated by the prophecy foretold by Trelawney. Now the prophecy wasn't something that you were supposed to know of Harry, Dumbledore was never planning on telling you, an action that placed you in great danger, I'm sure if you knew this 1st year than your whole outlook on your schoolwork would have been different, no? But I digress I think I've spoken enough about this for now, let you come to terms with this first before you have anything more heaped on your shoulders."

"So, with you here, that stuff won't happen, right?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"I will do what I can to prevent it, trying to change events of the future from happening is like trying to divert a river flow, you can't change its course with 1 stone throw, but throw enough in and the ripples will spread far changing it forever. Lucky for everyone present I happen to come with a quarry of boulders to throw. Starting with removing, or rather, subverting the curse that Tom Riddle cast on the Hogwarts Defence class, which he cast solely as resentment for not getting the job when he applied for it." Hadrian explained.

"Subvert, why?"

"Well I could remove it, easily, however I'd also have to remake the entire Hogwarts ward structure, the curse is layered on the wards surrounding the class itself, so instead of spending days of delicately picking wards apart to isolate the one curse, I'm going to curse the curse, in this case one negative introduced to another will nullify it, rendering it ineffective." Hadrian explained.

"That sounds awesome! Finally a consistent teaching of Defence!" Harry cheered.

"Next will be sworn teacher oaths tied to the School itself rather than the headmaster, as it is currently, if the terms are breached then whomsoever breaches the terms will find themselves swimming with Earl, the Giant Squid." Hadrian added.

"Earl? The Giant Squid's name is Earl? Seriously?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Better than the Hat, who is the conduit that speaks for the Castle, the two are in constant contact, its how the castle knows how many new people to accommodate in each dorm, then the house elves disperse the luggage as needed. The hats name is Mervyn believe it or not, though if you call it that you'll be asking for trouble." Hadrian answered.

"How can you possibly know all this?" Fleur asked incredulously.

"When Hogwarts from my dimension fell I rebuilt it, a lot of the magics were fading but not gone, with a new essence to power it; the castle revived itself using my magic as a base, I assume that's how this dimensions Hogwarts was able to pull me through the dimensional void to this one." Hadrian paused, looking around.

"Err, does anyone know where Sirius went off to?"

"I think, Hadrian, without you and Harry to centre his thoughts, his mind has been ensnared by a veela's allure. He will be fine, unless he is a philanderer." Hadrian's expression was all it took for Appoline to start thinking of the trouble the man of Black was in within the veela colony. Hadrian stiffened for a moment.

"Or he's encountered an incensed Dumbledore who's trying to press him for Harry's location to take him back to England." Hadrian said tersely making Harry tense up.

"I don't want to go back to the Dursley's, or to the Weasley's. I like it with you, here." Harry said resolutely.

"Then you won't, he won't be getting to you without getting through me, and he's not strong enough, no matter what wand he uses, to beat me. Now I think it best to meet the man so he doesn't piss off any veela unintentionally, stay here or come and watch, it doesn't matter." With that said Hadrian turned heel and marched back to the colony main area.

"-irius my boy, it is for the boys greater good that he be returned to England, someone has somehow established a repellent ward keyed to my magical signature, obviously someone has taken the boy and doesn't want to be found. I know he's here, I'm only asking as a curtesy before I act in role as Supreme Mugwump of the I.C.W and arrest you for obstruction of an official search warrant." Dumbledore tried again.

"Beat it gramps, if you had any sense of this 'greater good' you keep harping about you wouldn't have Harry in a home of magic haters. And as for the international search and seizure warrant the ink on that's not even dry so it can't be used as 'legal authorization' on international soil, better yet, inside a veela colony that has granted Harry and I permission to be here by its Matriarch, so good luck with that approach." Sirius shot back. Dumbledore's face grew stormy, it was not common when people refused his will.

"Sirius, I must insist, the man he's with, this Hadrian Potter is an imposter, there is no conceivable way that Harry has any relation of that name, whoever he is, he is very dangerous." Dumbledore implored. Sirius made to retort but seeing Hadrian approaching in the distance decided against it, choosing to grin at the bearded man in front of him.

"If you have been told of Hadrian, it must have been by a plant of yours or something similar within the French Ministry, I'll have to tell them to review their worker oath regarding allegiance's to one's country. Regarding Hadrian, the French Ministry have it on written record, a sworn oath by the man, that he is who he says he is."

"It must be a very powerful dark object to ensnare such professional curse breakers, though they aren't English Trained so that might be why…" Dumbledore said, the latter half as an afterthought.

"It probably didn't even cross your mind that it might actually be real and everything you've heard true and accurate, did it Albus Percival, the one people of England are calling the Strongest Wizard in the world?" Hadrian asked rhetorically coming to stand on the opposite side of Dumbledore to Sirius. "Allow me to introduce myself to you, I am Hadrian James Potter of a parralell dimension adjacent to this one, The Castle Hogwarts bridged the dimensional divide to bring me here at great cost to herself so that I could stop her imminent destruction by those seeking their own ends instead of seeing to her safety and to that of her charges, the students. I've sworn my identity is true in a vow to Harry on my life, not that I expect that you will believe it but that doesn't really matter; all that really matters is that you go back to England and stroke your ego, it's going to get quite a beating soon." Hadrian said steadily. Dumbledore was silent for a moment before he started pouring out his aura in an act of intimidation.

"You know who I am and you seek to antagonize me?" Hadrian sighed and shook his head.

"You're in a veela colony right now Albus Percival, they do not take kindly to people 'puffing up', it's a sign that angers them, thinking that there are men that are trying to impress upon them how powerful they are to catch a veela as a mate. Leave now before you start an incident you cannot talk your way out of." Hadrian scolded.

"I need to see Harry." Dumbledore said again, his hands at his sides, Hadrian watching like a hawk for the slightest twitch.

"You will Albus Percival, just not today, and not without my being present, who knows what word games you might pull to convince a teenager that your words are law. You have said one thing accurate though, I am dangerous to everyone that comes between me and mine, and as Harry is essentially me if you make a move to enforce your will on him I. WILL. DESTROY. YOU!" the last four words echoing with the full power that Hadrian possessed, focused completely on Dumbledore, the air so heavy around the aged wizard that the ground began to crack under its immense weight. "We will see you on September 1st Albus Percival, good day." Without so much as a flick of Hadrian's wrist Dumbledore vanished with a deafening crack.

There was a moment of silence all throughout the colony as the ringing in everyone's ears settled to a dull buzz. Then Hadrian groaned as he recognized the glossy eyes of all he veela present staring at him.

"Go find Harry and the girls Sirius, I'll be back in a few minutes when the veela aren't spaced out and looking at me like a piece of meat." With nigh a sound Hadrian vanished.

Albus Dumbledore found himself dumped unceremoniously on the stone floor of the Great Hall of Hogwarts at the conclusion of what seemed to be lunchtime with an uncomfortable grunt as he landed. His entrance started the staff present, gaping at their boss on the stone floor as he gingerly got to his feet.

"Albus? What…how?" Minerva McGonagall asked stupefied at her mentors' sudden, and noisy appearance.

"I have located Mr Potter in the boundaries of a veela colony in France in the presence of Sirius Black, I was just there when I was sent here by the man who took Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's house, no it wasn't Black." Albus answered the question on the tip of Minerva's tongue before it left her lips.

"Who was is that could send someone cross country aparrating through Hogwarts wards against their will without doing it in person? Such a thing is unheard of!" she exclaimed. Albus opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

" _The man who sent you back here Headmaster, was the man that I pulled through the dimensional bridge that I created."_ The words echoed around the walls dumbfounding the staff, they had never heard the caste speak before, and they knew it was the castle, they could feel it in their magic. The ceiling of the Great Hall started to cloud and flash with lightning. _"Listen well teachers and staff under my roof, the man named Hadrian James Potter, he who sent Albus here through my many wards, is my champion and my voice to the people within my walls; cross him and you cross me, and will be dealt with as he deems suitable for the transgression."_ The occupants of the Great Hall sat there digesting her words when the sound of clapping reverberated through the hall.

"Nicely put my lady, I could not have said it better myself." Hadrian said at the entrance of the Great Hall. "Apologies to all the staff for disrupting your meal but I felt that I needed to be here to confirm my position and what it entails as the Lady Hogwarts has just stated. I **am** Hadrian James Potter, I **am Lady** **Hogwarts Champion** and **Voice** , if any of you have issue with that **tough luck** , I'll squash you like a bug under foot if you cross me." There was uneasy glances shared between the present staff, and a venomous glare from the Potions master which Hadrian actually scoffed at.

"Consider what I can do if you test my patience, I **threw** the headmaster here via **reverse** apperation here with but a thought, what I'll do to any of you if you wish to test my resolve, will be trivial in comparison. Oh and if you think to call your Government in to catch and detain me, well, not to blow my own horn but if you're not Merlin himself I would ask you to seriously reconsider your thinking process, nowhere and nothing can hold me, I eat dementors for breakfast. Now with all that out of the way, enjoy the rest of your lunch." Then with neigh a word Hadrian vanished. See fish out of water for an image close to the expressions of the staff's faces.

Appearing with barely a pop Hadrian surveyed where he had arrived in the colony, weary of any veela on a magic high looking to rip his clothes off and jump him in the street.

'It happened before, can't be too carful now.' He thought with an uneasy chuckle.

"You need not worry yourself," Matriarch Delocour said coming out of her cabin. "As soon as it happened I sent everyone inside and away, as I'm sure you are aware, veela on magical highs are not to be trifled with on a whim, and even a well prepared man can be overwhelmed."

"You have my great thanks, Matriarch Delocour, I was not looking forward to having to deal with all of them. That I no longer have to is a great relief to this man's soul." Hadrian said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come, your other and his companions are in my quarters." They walked to the matriarch's abode where they heard Harry retelling his quidditch matches.

"I would have caught the snitch too if it weren't for the damn dementors flying into the pitch and making me pass out in mid-air, that's when I lost my Nimbus 2000, the high winds blew it out from under me after that and into the Womping Willow, smashed it into twigs." Hary explained.

"As bad as that was though it gave me the perfect opportunity to splurge galleons on my dear godson and get him a Firebolt, which straight after unwrapping it he shot into the sky with." Sirius said with a grin, Harry giving a sheepish look. Harry caught sight of Hadrian and his eyes brightened.

"Hadrian, how did your talk with Dumb go?" Harry asked. Hadrian chuckled.

"Well, after I got there the castle decide to say a few words, basically the Castle in all her brilliance declared me King of the Castle, only answerable to the Lady herself. I dressed down the staff, and when the start of Term comes around, with Lady Hogwarts permission, I'll abolish the house system." Harry and Sirius gaped at him, Hadrian explained the concept of the house system to their French company.

"But…why?" Harry asked.

"Every year the school goes into a pseudo war over the points needed to win the House cup, and children, impressionable as they are, take that class system with them when they leave the castle after 7th year. as it is now, the system is tailored to peer pressure, you better do as the rest of us of you'll regret it, it's a bully making system that should have been tossed centuries ago, but Hogwarts being in a traditionalist society cannot shake this, so I'll do it for her."

"But enough of my long winded lecture, I think it's time all of you got started on some training." With no outward gesture Hadrian conjured a small stone. "By the end of the day, you will all be able to levitate this wandlessly, when I was still mortal, this skill saved my life more than a few times."

"How?" Harry asked curiously.

"Appoline, shoot a stunner at me please." Hadrian instructed. Mere seconds later the stone interceded the spell blowing it into dust.

"This works for just about every spell, a spell hits anything but you, if you can put something in a spells way it will stop it. Its said that the unforgivable cant be blocked, killing curses can be blocked by physical objects, though that object will most likely detonate when hit, which is why wandless levitation/summoning/banishing is so important a skill to learn. Anyone that relies on magical shields to much will surely be defeated, either my using the wrong shield or being tired out from using a shield too much or too often. Remember, a shield is effective for as long as you can maintain it, and most people with few exceptions can maintain a standard shield for longer than 1 minute. Let's get started."

Harry was in awe when they arrived at the stadium for the Quidditch World Cup, the enormity of the venue was staggering.

"And to think, we've going to be with the foreign dignitaries, unfortunately that includes the British Minister and his invited guests." Hadrian commented. "You know who that means don't you?"

"Malfoy…" Harry said with a sigh. That stopped Harry's Delocour companions.

"Malfoy? As in Abraxis and Lucius Malfoy?" Appoline asked incredulously. Hadrian sighed.

"I'm afraid so, my dearest Appoline." Hadrian admitted.

"Wait, you know the Malfoy's?" Harry asked, bug eyed.

"Yes," Appoline hissed, her face quickly taking on featured texture before it was suppressed. "They are a disgraced Minor House that fled France when their then Head of Family was caught trying to enslave several of the Colony, then turned around to say that they were begging to serve."

"Worry not Appoline, that family will soon rue the day they ever met the Veela clans, they have been elevated to an Ancient House within Brittan, but that won't save any of them from me. They can't use politics to get away if I choose to go after them, nothing they threaten me with will work, all of them still so dependent on their sticks to use magic, whereas I, cast magic with only my will, I need no crutch to focus it."

"That sounds so arrogant." Harry said flatly.

"Maybe so, but like I've shown you in the past few days, nothing is impossible. Now I believe that we are expected, we best get a move on." Hadrian said ushering his party of people into the World Cup Arena. On their way through they came across some familiar faces.

"Harry!" Ron Weasley shouted in shock seeing the raven haired boy. "Where've you been, we've been looking all over for you the past few weeks!" Harry grinned faintly.

"Went to France, actually, surprised Dumbledore didn't tell your family he found me. I met some new friends while I was there and they invited me along to go to the World Cup with them, I couldn't say no so here I am." Harry answered.

"New friends?" Ron asked, shifting his eyes to Harry's companions. "They're veela!" he exclaimed, his eyes going glassy. Appoline, Fleur and Gabrielle scowled at this but otherwise did nothing.

"So, before we start clogging up the corridor, where are you sitting?" Harry asked quickly.

"Up at the very top." Ron answered.

"If it starts raining, his family will be the first to know." The snide comment of Draco Malfoy cut through the din of noise. Coming into view Harry noted that he was dressed in an expensive set of robes, right next to his mother and father. "We're seated in the Minister's box." He couldn't help the last pot shot.

"Don't boast, Draco," Lucius Malfoy mock rebuked his son. "There's no need, with these people." He said with a sneer.

"Watch who you insult, Lucius Malfoy; there are many people around you that might take offence." Hadrian cut in, interrupting what would have been an escalating argument.

"And Who might _you_ be?" the man sneered.

"Oh, no one too important, just the King of Hogwarts." Hadrian said calmly. Stunned silence swept those in earshot.

"Nonsense, there's no such thing, Hogwarts is Run by the 12 Hogwarts Board of Governors."

"As of the 1st September anyone employed in such a position will be fired and the Board dismissed, as there is no need, the Castle Herself brought me here to act in her stead, but you will be notified formally on the 1st when the school year starts, as will the rest of the staff. Oh, and Lucius?" the blonde man levelled a livid stare on Hadrian.

"I have enough power within me to quake the planet, the kind of power the like of which Tom Riddle," Lucius tensed. "Could only dream of having, when your arm burns, consider that you might find me waiting for you."

Without further pause Hadrian moved past the Malfoy family, Harry and the Delacour's right behind him.

"Hadrian, you do know who that was, don't you? He's basically the minister." Harry said a fraction nervous.

"If that man has any sense of self preservation, he'll steer clear of you, as I am you we are essentially the same person and never too far away from the other, if something happens I will be there in a blink. As for practically being the minister, I may have threatened the entire British government to cross me at their own peril." Hadrian said lightly.

"How?"

"Told the Staff of Hogwarts, to their faces, that nowhere and nothing can hold me, that I eat dementors for breakfast. And as Dumbledore has the position of the Chief of the Wizengamot, I threatened the government too. This will prove to be an interesting year for you, I'm sure, now let's find us our seats with our Foreign dignitaries from France."

Reaching the Ministry and dignitary's box the group of five met up with the French Minister.

"Greetings to you Minister, I hope your trip here was a pleasant one." Hadrian greeted the Frenchman with a firm shake of the hand.

"Ah! Misiur Hadrian! I did not expect to be seeing you again so soon," his eyes caught sight of the Delocour's and Harry. "And in such exquisite company! Madame's Delacour, it is an honour to be graced by your beauty." The French minister griped. Appoline offered polite thanks, though Hadrian noted the tightening around her eyes. Fortunately for all present they were interrupted by the arrival of the British Minister and his guests.

"…Threatens us all with this notion, it could destroy everything that you have set out to accomplish as Minister." Lucius Malfoy finished as they entered the box.

"Indeed Lucius, we cannot tolerate dissidents destroying our society or our way of life." Cornelius agreed.

"Yes, well with the way your Ministry is currently running things, and the policies I hear you are to employ in the near future I wouldn't be surprised if there was a mass exodus of magicals from the Magical UK within the 1st month, the reinstating of imperiused employees back into the Ministry staff, when people now know that the imperius works on them, he might be under it right now and you wouldn't even know," Hadrian said interrupting the two men, indicating to Lucius on the Minister's right. "Better to be safer than sorry, if you ask me." Fudge flushed at the implication of Hadrian's words, Lucius' eyes flaring with rage.

"Who do you think you are, throwing accusations like the imperius with good men like Lucius Malfoy?"

"Apologies Minister, and to Mr Malfoy, I meant no ill intent, I meant only to point out, that as Mr Malfoy has shown to be susceptible to the Imperious previously, that he is a likely target for it again for anyone that wishes to push forward any agenda they wish. I merely suggest that previous imperius victims should be watched should they fall prey again. Having an advisor with imperius history is risky, a rich one even more so as he is a much sort after target." Hadrian faux apologised, Lucius' eyes flaring with rage at the incognito sight against him that everyone save the Minister of English Magicals seemed to have caught.

"An interesting viewpoint you have, Mr…?"

"Hadrian, Hadrian Potter, guardian to Harry James and the King of Hogwarts Castle and her lands, my words are truth, on my life so I swear; if they are false should I fall dead to the ground." There was a dull thrum of an aura flaring, accepting the vow. And a brief silence as those present waited for something to happen, which nothing did making those present quite a bit more nervous.

"Draco, mind your tongue, lest you lose it as it wags out of your mouth." Harry griped as he spied the blonde teen leering heatedly at the Delacour woman, his mouth gaping. This seemed to have snapped the teenager out of his allure induced gaze and glared hotly at Harry.

" _It seems that the weak mind is a common trait within the Malfoy family line."_ Hadrian commented airily in native veela making the Delacour women snicker, whilst others present recoiled in shock hearing the language spoken, except for Harry whom had heard it spoken enough not to be startled.

"You really have to teach me that language." Harry moaned, not understanding what Hadrian had just said but knowing it was a joke and being left out of it made him feel put out.

"Fleur and Gabrielle can teach you this year is you want, you'll all be at Hogwarts together for the majority of the year if what Cassie has told me is to be believed. Cassie is the sentient magic of Hogwarts." He added on in explanation at peoples questioning looks. "Anyway, as fascinating as this conversation might get if you asked more about this, I believe you have a World Cup match to start Minister, wouldn't want to start a riot over something like a sports game now would we?" Hadrian quipped with a grin, looking directly at Lucius as he said this, making the man pale a few shades.

'Lucius, if a mask should find itself covering your face after the match at any point, consider your life on the line as there will be no escape.' Hadrian sent a mental message via mind magics to the blonde aristocrat. 'If I proved anything here, it's that I can block modes of transport that you have available, there will be no way out. And if you should try it, I eat emerald green light so I wouldn't bother.' He sent as an afterthought making the man shiver slightly.

Hadrian watched the rapidly shrinking forms of Harry and the Delacour's as they left for the post game celebration, an exasperated sigh escaping his mouth.

"Even with the forewarning…still think you're all that…such a shame." He shook his head, clapping his hands together overhead and yanking them apart, a bubble of magic preventing all means of magical escape expanded to cover the entire camp-site in moments. "Let's see what you're made of shall we?" Hadrian vanished into smoke as the shape of a masked man appeared along with several others, wands in hand ready to sling spellfire everywhere and cause a riot.

"Gentlemen," he began, his disembodied voice echoing around the camp-site. "It was incredibly foolish of you to come here tonight dressed in such fashion, all of you will come to regret the choice shortly." Red gas descended unto the massed Death Eaters, the dark garbed men all casting shield charms to block the gas. To their shock and horror however the gas was unimpeached and blew right through their shields like they weren't even there. In their panic they were breathing heavy and the gas wafted into their noses where they promptly fell over unconscious. The red gas dissipated and Hadrian reappeared off to the side with a sad head shake before throwing out strings of magic to each of the unconscious bodies making sure that none of them were going to wake up. Moving to move the fallen bodies Hadrian paused as a streak of light barrelled at him, the colour acid green. Hadrian stuck his hand out and caught it before flinging it skyward.

"I don't know if you were around when I said this to Lucius, but I eat Killing curses, if that was the best you have I suggest you give up, you have no hope if besting me." Another light shot at him, it was battered to the dirt.

"Oh well, I tried…" in a blink Hadrian was gone and the caster let out a strangled gasp as Hadrian got hold of the mans' Adams apple, his hand reaching around the back to grip the man's neck.

"Barty Jr…my my what an interesting catch you are…"

AN: if you made it this far, thank you for reading through the sandpit of Harry Potter that I'm paying in.

This can be considered if you want a challenge, a dimension traveller challenge which HAS been done, I've read a few but i was hoping to try something a little comical in the fact that the traveller was so OP, it was just a little bit of fun.

As with everything else I post, if you wish to take this and use it for your own feel free all I ask if a passing mention.


End file.
